


I need you here.

by Axecilies



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Introspection, M/M, Trans Shirogane Naoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axecilies/pseuds/Axecilies
Summary: (And if ever there's some place I've got to beThen I'll need you here with me)Saturday, October 22nd.Yu is stressed out, and trying to figure out what he can do about it.He thinks maybe Yosuke can help.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

“Big bro?” Nanako’s voice is quiet from behind his door. He’s been neglecting his chances to hang out with her recently, still too torn up and focused on the case at hand-- he and his friends have been obsessing over it, to the point he can barely focus in classes, barely act as normal. It’s only a matter of time until somebody important picks up on it-- someone like  _ Nanako. _ Instead of responding, Yu gently opens the door, and smiles at Nanako; the smile is entirely bashful-- an apology for his distance recently. “I wondered if you uhm… wanted to talk?”

“Sure thing.” Yu opens the door wider, motioning Nanako in, and she sits herself on the couch in his room. “What did you wanna talk about?”

“I just… noticed that you were… spending a lot of time inside. And coming back home late. Dad was getting worried, too.”

Oh, God. Both of them are worried. Next it’ll be his teachers noticing that he’s only half concentrating in all the classes he’s in, barely speaking, clamming up whenever somebody asks him what’s wrong. It’s hard enough keeping the fact that he and his friends are the only ones who  _ know _ what’s going on with this damn case, and if Dojima finds out his involvement, he  _ won’t _ be happy. Playing hero has been taking its toll on his friends-- and clearly him, too.

“I’ve been… studying a lot.” Not strictly a lie, but it still hurts to say to Nanako. “I hang out with my friends, and we study together sometimes too. And I  _ do _ have a night-time job. I’m sorry I don’t get to see you some nights, Nanako. I promise I’ll spend more time with you when I have the chance, alright?”

Nanako’s voice goes quiet. “Dad says that, too.”

Yu’s almost taken aback at what Nanako says. “I-- I promise on my heart, Nanako. I’m  _ really _ sorry I haven’t been spending time with you. I’ll make free time, okay?” Shit, now he has to figure out when he’s free. Not tonight-- he’s  _ actually _ going to study tonight, and he can’t do tomorrow since they’re going into the TV to train… “How about Monday? I’ll come home right after school, and we can do anything you want.”

He has to remind himself to text Kanji later that he can’t hang out on Monday like they’d planned. He’s sure he’ll understand.

“Anything?” Nanako seems to smile. “I wanna just hang out with you, big bro!” She wraps her arms around Yu’s body in a hug-- she can’t get her arms the whole way around, and Yu laughs quietly, hugging her back. “I miss seeing you.”

“I miss seeing you, too.” He holds himself back from ruffling her hair, instead offering her a bright smile. “If you’d like, I can invite some of my friends over too. They love seeing you.”

“That sounds like fun!” Nanako giggles. “I wanna see Teddie! He’s funny!”

“I’m sure he’d love to come over!” 

“Um-- big bro, can I ask you something else, too?” Nanako looks up at him, her head tilted slightly.

“Sure. What’s on your mind?”

“Dad said he saw you a couple days ago in Junes during school hours. He was wondering if you were skipping lessons.” Nanako shakes her head. “I know you wouldn’t though, big bro, so I told him that! He didn’t seem too convinced…”

“It’s okay, Nanako; thanks for standing up for me. I’ll have a talk with him later, if he’s back. You don’t need to worry.” Another smile is offered, and she stands up.

“Okay! I’m gonna go and watch TV again. If dad comes back, I’ll tell him to talk to you, okay big bro?”

“That sounds good, yeah. Thank you, again.”

“It’s no problem! Just… promise you won’t fight?”

“Fight?” Yu looks confused, though he can see that Nanako is serious. “We won’t fight, promise.”

“Okay! It’s just because you're family now! And I don’t want big bro arguing with dad…”

“You don’t have to worry at all, I promise you that. We’ll just talk.”

Nanako nods, letting go of Yu and stepping back. “Enjoy your day, big bro!”

“And you, Nanako.” Yu grins brightly, and once she’s left, he throws himself onto his couch, pulling his phone from his pocket. God-- why is everything happening so fast? Why is everything happening? The murders, the kidnappings, the… everything! Yu’s sure he knows how Yosuke feels, now. Overwhelmed.

He should text him. Shit. And Kanji, too.

**< Peach Seed Time>** hey kanji i cant hang out on monday   
**< Peach Seed Time> ** im spending the day with nanako

**< NASTYASS BADGER>** yea no problem

**< NASTYASS BADGER> ** hv a good time lemme know when u wanna hang

**< Peach Seed Time>** sure thing man

As for Yosuke…

**< Peach Seed Time>** yooooosuke.

**< Peach Seed Time>** yosuke are you working right now

**< Peach Seed Time>** im gonna take it as a yes cuz its saturday

**< Peach Seed Time>** and also youre not replying to me.

**< Peach Seed Time>** first can u tell teddie hes invited over monday after school

**< Peach Seed Time>** we’re gonna hang out with nanako and she wants to see him

**< Peach Seed Time>** but i do have something to talk to you about

**< The Pog Champion>** Wgats up

**< The Pog Champion>** Sorry midl ov work day

**< The Pog Champion>** U good

**< Peach Seed Time>** oh yeah i was just wondering how you deal with. Everything

**< The Pog Champion>** K thats a lot of thigns to talk abt

**< The Pog Champion>** Ill call u after work

**< The Pog Champion>** 2hrs.

Two hours. Two hours until Yosuke gets out of work. It’s fine, he can do this. Maybe he can call somebody else and talk to them in the meantime. Who else would be free…? Yukiko would be busy with work, Naoto and Kanji have been hanging out a lot, and Yosuke and Teddie are at work… which leaves Rise and Chie. Pulling a coin out of his pocket and holding it in his other hand, Yu flips it.

_ Alright. Heads for Chie, tails for Rise. _

God, he has no idea what he’s going to talk about with either of them. He closes his eyes as the coin lands back in his hand, and right as he’s about to check what it is--

“Ah, you’re in here today. Nanako said you wanted to talk to me.” Dojima opens his door, and Yu rapidly drops the coin onto the floor, looking at him like a deer in headlights. “You seem jumpy.”

“Just hadn’t expected you home so quickly.” Yu responds almost naturally. “You wanted to talk to me, so… I told Nanako I’d talk to you.”

“Alright.” Dojima stands awkwardly in the doorway. “Mind if I sit?”

“...go right ahead.”  _ It’s your house. _ “So, what was it that… you wanted to talk about?”

“I wanted to ask why you were at Junes a few days ago-- you were supposed to be in school.”

He has to lie, this time. “I was-- helping Yosuke out. They’re understaffed, and Yosuke asked me in particular to help him, so I did." Now, how to make it believable? "People have been… leaving a lot, and it's hard to find replacements, according to Yosuke."

"Leaving? Why are they leaving?"

"The murders, I think."

"Hm. Even though there hasn't been one in months?" Dojima raises an eyebrow.

"People are on edge. You've seen that, right? People hate the fog, and they hate the idea that someone could be next." Yu doesn't know why he's saying so much. "Naoto was missing for days, and when we found him, he was in a bad way. I know it's not public knowledge, but-- we're all terrified."

While Dojima is silent, Yu continues. "My friends and I… we've been talking about disappearances. We're all… worried it's gonna happen to us."

Dojima shakes his head. "It won't happen to you. You're under my care, and that means the killer won't--"

"My friends, though. What about them? Yosuke? Chie? Kanji? Teddie, even?" Yu doesn't know why he just spoke over Dojima-- his expression seems to darken, and he stands up.

"I'm not here to argue with you. I just think that the killer isn't stupid enough to target someone  _ right _ under my nose."

_ You're stupid, then. I'm sure they'll try. _ Yu thinks to himself. He doesn't outwardly agree or disagree with Dojima, however.  _ I know my friends already with Personas can fight… but there's a lot who can't. _

"So you were just… helping out at Junes."

"That's right. Yosuke asks me a lot. He knows I'm reliable." Yu's looking at his hands, hoping to take his mind off the spiraling thoughts about losing friends to the TV world.  _ And I'm just glad to spend time with him. _ As he twiddles his thumbs, something else comes to mind. "If I had more free time, I would probably have a job there, but they'd want me during school hours. I only did it then because Yosuke asked."

Dojima just seems to grunt in recognition. Clearly something's on his mind, but he's not vocalizing his thoughts. He's still standing there, seemingly unsure about what he's going to do next. “Alright. But I don’t want you skipping school again. If I get a call about your attendance being low…”

“Promise I won’t, unless it's an emergency.”

An emergency. Dojima doesn’t need to know what  _ kind _ of emergency that could be. For now, it seems safe enough that none of his close friends are going to be taken-- not anyone that’s already been, and since Chie and Yosuke have both faced their other selves, they wouldn’t be taken either-- but still… the next disappearance,  _ they’ll _ have to handle, and if that means skipping a bit of school, so be it.

“Alright. I’ll leave you to it.” Dojima starts to walk from the room, but he turns back for a moment. “Oh, that coin you dropped... it’s heads-up. That’s a sign of good luck.”

Oh. Yu had almost forgotten the coin by his feet, and he looks down at it. It’s heads-up, as Dojima says, and he picks it up off the floor, just admiring the detail on it for a moment. “Thanks-- and sorry for causing trouble.”

“It’s not a problem. Your mother would  _ kill _ me if I wasn’t looking after you. She loves you, you know.”

Yu can only nod silently. He’s always struggled to believe that-- but he doesn’t want Dojima to know about that.

“Anyway, I’m sure you have things to do today. Just make sure you don’t neglect yourself.”

Dojima closes the door behind himself, and Yu pulls his phone back out from his pocket. He doesn’t recall putting it back in there, but he must have out of fear Dojima would see something. There’s nothing incriminating on there-- his friends always talk in person about plans-- but he’s still afraid about the chains of texts he’s sent and been sent.

Maybe because he’s used to having his parents pry into what he’s talking about with friends.

A heads is a heads, though. Yu looks through his contacts to find Chie, and just hopes that she’ll pick up. After a few moments of silence, he’s started giving up hope--

“Yooo, weird for you to call me, isn’t it? What’s up!” Chie’s cheery voice comes through the phone.

“Oh-- I just wanted to talk to someone. I think I just need to…” Yu pauses, and he can hear Chie moving around on the other side of the phone. “Is this a good time for you?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah! I just finished working out, so I’m just cooling off. I’ve got time, fire away. What’s up?”

“I wanted to talk about just… all these things on my mind. I need someone else’s thoughts on it, and basically everyone else is busy--” He quickly doubles back on what he says. “--not that I don’t value your input, I mean, and not that I think of you as a last option to talk to--”

“Ha, hey, it’s fine. We’re all emotionally dull out here. Except Yosuke. That guy is  _ unbelievable. _ ” Chie laughs, though she seems to pause for a thoughtful moment. “Well, Rise and Teddie, too, but they’re  _ new _ here. Yosuke’s got  _ no _ excuse, he’s been here a  _ year _ at this point!”

_ He’s got his charms, though. _ Yu thinks to himself, before suddenly realizing he’s meant to say something more. “I don’t know. Who knows what goes on at his place?”

“Teddie would! And I guess I thought  _ you _ might, ‘cause I thought you two hung out all the time. Dunno how his parents would react though.”

“What’s that meant to mean?”

“Oh, you know Yosuke. He repeats what he hears. Wants to fit in. Plus, he’s not  _ so _ stupid that he’d crack my Trial of the Dragon disk, especially not in the way it was cracked. That was some  _ force _ behind it.”

“So you’re saying that…?”

“We just gotta think about whatever’s going on in his house. But enough about him! You wanted to talk about  _ you _ , right?” Yu can almost hear Chie waving her hand dismissively. “So, for the third time,  _ what’s up? _ I wanna know!”

“I don’t know… I guess stress is hitting me. I know I act calm all the time, but it’s  _ really _ hitting me now.”

“Oh yeah. I mean, balancing school is hard as it is, but now we’ve got this gig going on with going into the TV and fighting Shadows, and piecing together who the culprit is behind all of this… it’s not easy. Rise burst into tears about it a day or so ago, while we were hanging out.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah. She’s a bit of a wreck right now. I think that’s why nobody’s recommended going into the TV recently. We need some time to just… calm down. I mean, Naoto recovered  _ yesterday. _ ”

“How’s he doing? Do you know?”

“He seems to be fine. Spending time with Kanji as best as possible-- I think he’s over there basically every day. Clearly the two get on well.”

“I suppose. We’d have to talk to him and see how he’s doing when it comes to going into the TV next. Don’t wanna push him too hard.”

“Ah, caring as always. I’m sure he’ll be fine! He’s resilient, and besides, unlike the rest of us, he has a  _ gun. _ ”

“How do you know that?”

“Kanji told me! And Naoto told Kanji! I wonder how  _ that’ll _ affect Shadows! Just think! Ka-blam! Ka-blam! No more Shadows!” Chie sounds excited.

Yu can’t hold that same excitement. He’s still feeling flat about the whole thing-- especially because of that letter. It’s still on his mind.

“You still there?”

“Huh--? Yeah. Sorry. Spacing out.”

“Hey, it’s no problem. Anything else on your mind, or just that?”

Yu inhales sharply-- he’s sure Chie heard it. “It’s… really hard to say this, y’know? I’m just… not used to talking to people about things.”

“Really? You never struck me as the type. You warmed up to everybody here  _ real _ quickly.”

“Oh, I… didn’t notice.” He had. Something about everyone in Inaba just made them feel like he’d known them before. Like he’d always known them, and they were always meant to know each other. “I’m gonna… okay, as soon as I manage to talk, I’m just gonna end up talking at you. You’re fine with that, right?”

“Absolutely! You’ve gotta get this  _ out _ of you!”

“Right.” Yu pauses, and takes a breath. “So… a lot of this is me realizing that I’ve got feelings. I know that sounds stupid and all, but I just… forget them all the time. I just like helping other people, and not thinking about whatever’s going on in my head. It makes… actually thinking like this super hard. I don’t know where to start or end, and when I  _ do _ start, it’s like…” He has to breathe again. “I just don’t know how to stop myself. I know I’ll end up going too far or saying something too much, something I don’t wanna say-- it’s why I don’t  _ talk _ much outside of our friend group. I don’t like doing it.”

“Well that all makes sense.” Chie says. “Oops-- sorry, continue.”

"I always told myself to keep people at arms length, especially, like… right now. My parents make me move about, live with different people, because they're so... engrossed in their own work. They barely care about me, and... whenever Dojima says that they  _ do _ care, I wonder to what extent. How much can you say you love your kid when you rip them away from everywhere that matters to them? Is that love? Protection? Do you really care about them?" Yu's glances at the clock hanging up on his wall. He's been talking a while. "And-- I mean, don't get me wrong, coming here is one of the greatest things that's ever happened to me, but... I'll have to leave soon, won't I? I have to leave in the spring. And I'll leave everyone I care about behind for my family who doesn't give me a second glance. Is it really worth it?"

"That's up to you, dude. I can't make that decision for you." Chie's voice comes from the other side of the phone. "You told anyone but me?"

"No. Not yet. I... considered telling Yukiko, but I don't think she'd know what to do. Kanji, I don't know. Same for Rise. I think I'm gonna tell Naoto next. He might have a good idea-- when he’s feeling alright, I mean."

"You-- you didn't mention Yosuke. Did something happen between you two?" Chie almost sounds afraid. "You didn't have a private falling out, right?"

"No--! No, nothing like that. I just think that... if I were to tell him, he might... do something. I don't know what, but he..."

"You think he's gonna try cling to you and not let you leave?"

_ I'd like him to. I don't want to leave. _ Yu thinks to himself, and he audibly sighs. "Can I... tell you something, Chie? About Yosuke."

"Oh sure, anything. What's up?"

"I think I'm in love with him."

* * *

On the other side of Inaba, Yosuke is waiting impatiently outside of Tatsumi Textiles. He doesn't mind waiting at all-- his foot's tapping in time with his music, and he doesn't have much on his mind-- but Kanji's not normally late like this. "What's taking him so long, dammit?" Okay, maybe he  _ does _ mind waiting so long. They agreed to meet almost ten minutes ago.

The slam of a door opening makes his head snap up, looking around to find the source of the noise. After how antsy half the town has been, Yosuke can't deny that he's just the same-- something louder than his music will  _ always _ make him jump.

"Sorry-- sorry! I-- I was..." Kanji's voice is the answer to the noise, and Yosuke slips his headphones to around his neck.

"Hey-- hey, keep your voice down, dude. People're still uncomfortable as  _ hell _ around here."

"You don't have'ta tell me that. Everyone's all...  _ quiet _ in the shop. Makes Ma uncomfortable. S'nothin' like we've seen." Kanji runs a hand through his hair on instinct. "What did you wanna talk about? Why call me out here alone?"

"I just-- wanted to ask you about Yu."

"Me?" Kanji sounds confused.

"No, you moron--! Yu! Narukami! Our  _ leader! _ " Yosuke's voice comes out as a harsh hiss. "I wanna talk to you about  _ him!" _

"Senpai? What about'im? Thought you wouldn't wanna talk about  _ boy _ stuff with me."

"Hey-- shut up!" Yosuke raises his voice only for a moment, before it returns to something quieter. "I wanted to ask how much time he spends with you like-- weekly."

"You been askin' everyone this?"

"Yeah? What's wrong with that?"

"You jealous or something?"

"Just-- answer the question, dammit." Yosuke shifts uncomfortably.

"Like... we hang maybe once or twice a week." Kanji raises an eyebrow. "You comin' up with some kind of funky theory about how Senpai spends his time or somethin'?"

"I just... noticed he was spending a lot of time with  _ me _ , actually." One of his hands naturally goes to his chin. "Like... we hang out maybe four times a week. And if he hangs out with you twice a week, then you're the next person he hangs out with."

"What d'you mean?"

"He spends the most time with me, and then the second most time with you. That's weird, right?"

"Hey, you two're friends. Senpai likes hangin' out with you, so what? That mean somethin' to you?" Kanji looks up at the sky. "Shit, it's dark as fuck out. Hate that about Autumn."

"I-- I don't know. I think it means something, yeah. It's like you and Naoto hanging out all the time."

"You know about that--?!" Kanji looks at Yosuke, before he quickly clears his throat. "I-- I mean-- whatever. You think it's like that?"

"Yeah. I mean... what do you two even  _ do _ half the time? Just sit and talk?"

"Well what do you and Senpai do?"

Yosuke is uncharacteristically quiet for a moment. "...we talk."

Kanji doesn't look convinced. "Listen, you don't gotta tell me what you two get up to, but that means I won't tell you what Naoto and I do."

"That's kinda suspicious."

"Comin' from you."

Yosuke falls silent, just looking at Kanji. After a few minutes of that silence, stretching out so long it feels like hours, Yosuke speaks again.

"Well, whatever. Thanks, man. I gotta think about this."

"Sure, whatever. Hope you've figured out whatever the fuck it is that's got you actin' so weird." Kanji shrugs. “If you ain’t, just say.”

There’s a moment of thought, and Yosuke scratches the back of his neck. “Well, there was, uh… some other things I wanted to ask you." His embarrassment makes Kanji almost feel embarrassed too. "I hope it's not… you know… kinda tongue in cheek for me to ask, but…"

"Just spit it out already! Geez!" Kanji yells over Yosuke, and Yosuke flinches.

"I-- I was wondering if you thought Yu likes boys!"

Kanji  _ stops.  _ For a moment or so, he's just looking at Yosuke, confused, as if it's some kind of practical joke, before he seems to realize it's very much  _ not. _ A chuff of air escapes his mouth, and he slumps slightly. "Dude. Are you kiddin' me?"

"You… think he doesn't?"

"You're more fuckin' clueless than I thought." Kanji rolls his eyes. "Duh he likes boys! I thought you'd've noticed by now!”

“Would’ve noticed… what? Hold on--” Yosuke seems to pause, moving his hand around as if sorting through the thoughts he has. What could Kanji even be  _ talking _ about? Yu hadn’t expressed any feelings towards him, nor any of the other male members of the investigation team… besides, wasn’t he dating Rise? “No, I got nothing. What are you talking about?”

“Just-- just trust me. I can’t name every damn thing he’s done that tells me he’s gay. If you ain’t pickin’ up on it then you’re dumber than me.”

“Hey! Not my fault I’ve been more focused on uh-- fighting against shadows. And not thinking about it.”

“Half the things he says to you--  _ and what you say to him?!-- _ dude, are you  **_stupid_ ** _?! _ ”

“Shut  _ up, _ okay? I-- listen! Stop prying, and I’ll stop prying about you and Naoto,  _ fair? _ ”

Kanji jolts backwards slightly, and considers Yosuke’s proposition. After a moment, he nods. “Fine. No more asking about Naoto and I.”

“Yeah. Whatever. Speaking of-- is he doing alright? Like… he recovered fully yesterday and we haven’t even taken him into the TV yet--”

“He’s fine. I’ve been talking to him and we’ve been hangin’ out. I’m sure Senpai will take us into the TV soon-- wouldn’t go without him.”

“For sure.” Yosuke had already discussed the idea of going into the TV without Yu with Chie, and she’d agreed that it’d be a bad idea-- no backup, no way to contact anyone outside of the TV, and in the event it’s just alone, without  _ Rise? _ It’d be a deathwish. “I hope he’s doing fine after all that. I know after I faced my shadow, it was…”

“Yeah, he’s in the uncomfortable bit. Y’know, when it’s like… really acceptin’ that it’s part’ve you.” Once again, Kanji looks to the sky. “Listen man, I don’t wanna cut you short, but it’s  _ seriously  _ gettin’ late. Anythin’ else you wanna ask me?”

“Yeah. How do you impress a boy?”

Kanji stares directly at Yosuke. “Are you… comin’ out to me?”

Despite the obviously embarrassed expression on his face, Yosuke is trying to remain calm. “I’m… asking how you’d impress a boy.”

“You’re askin’ me how you,  _ a boy, _ can impress another boy. You’re comin’ out to me.”

Yosuke is silent.

“Okay, you want me to answer seriously like you ain’t just come out to me. Alright. Uh…” Kanji puts one hand to his head as he thinks. “I mean… you gotta work with your talents.”

“Huh?”

“I’m good at sewin’, yeah? So… if that’s my talents, then I show off how good I am at sewin’! For you, uh… well, you’re quick. Y’could do somethin’ fun with your quickness.” Kanji scrunches up his face. “I’unno what the words are. What d’you think?”

“I… I always kinda wanted to get into like… dance. I like music a lot, and dancing with the music… like… gymnastics, I guess? But more…” Yosuke stops. “But how can I impress a boy with  _ that? _ ”

“Take him out dancing? Show off somethin’ you learned just for him? I don’t know, man! It’s your talent!”

“...alright. Thanks, Kanji.” Yosuke scratches the back of his neck. “Sorry about cornering you with all these questions.”

“Hey, it’s whatever. Glad you’ve realized you’re not as straight as you thought you were. Was wonderin’ when you were gonna figure it out.” Kanji waves his hand.

“Yeah. I guess so…oh  _ shit. _ ” Yosuke stops. “I was gonna call Yu.”

“You were gonna call Senpai?”

“Yeah--! I promised I would after work, and it’s been  _ hours _ since then-- shit… I gotta go.” Yosuke retrieves his phone from his pocket, quickly looking through any messages. Yu messaged him ten minutes ago asking if he was ready to call. He hadn’t even noticed. “Uh-- tell Naoto I hope he’s doing well! See you later--!”

Yosuke places the phone to his ear as he starts running back to his place, and as he disappears into the streets of Inaba, Kanji can just about hear his voice. It sounds way happier than he’s heard him in a while.

“ _ Hey Yu! Yeah-- sorry, I totally forgot. It’s my bad, I got caught up with a lot of things. I can talk for as long as you want, now! _ ”

Kanji sighs sharply as he walks back into Tatsumi Textiles. It’s been a long while since he’s had someone to talk to about  _ being gay, _ and honestly, hearing that it’s Yosuke in particular who wants to ask  _ him _ for help, it feels kind of nice. After all those little things he’s said that’ve ticked him off, it’s a better insight into Yosuke himself, knowing that it was all internalized problems. He’s not one for holding a grudge about it if he was just… repeating what he’d heard before.

But he wonders, perhaps, if Yosuke is trying to date Yu. Bringing his phone out of his pocket, Kanji dials the number to Naoto’s phone, and waits for him to pick up.

“Kanji. How can I help?”

“Wanna talk some thoughts’ve mine through with you. S’at fine?”

“Absolutely. As the heir of the Shirogane name, I’d be happy to help you with any investigations you’re conducting-- related to our current investigation on the kidnappings or not.”

“Alright. So here’s what I’m thinkin’...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no other place in this world that I'd rather be  
> If I can't be at home then I'll send my apologies  
> "Can't you stay right here forever, pretty please?"  
> I need you here with me, I need you here.

“I-- I know I keep apologising, but I’m  _ really _ sorry I forgot to call you.” Yosuke is sheepishly scratching the back of his neck, though he knows Yu can’t see it. “It slipped my mind after work. Dad was getting shirty with me, and he wouldn’t stop  _ yelling _ … I guess I’m lucky Teddie was there, else I think I would’ve been stuck there longer.”

“It’s okay, Yosuke, I don’t mind.” Yu’s smile is obvious in his voice. “I was calling with Chie for a while to pass time.”

“Oh! Something fun happening with her?”

“Well, I don’t really know. I caught her right after she’d finished training, so I guess we both had a lot of things on our mind that we were just… talking about. Kind of like now.” The sound of Yu shrugging barely gets caught by his microphone. “You sound like you wanna hear that something fun’s going on.”

“Well, yeah! I mean it’s been all gloom since we saved Naoto, is it too much of me to want to do something fun? I’ve still got ideas about a ski trip in winter, but that’s still  _ months _ away.”

“Halloween’s just around the corner, and we have the culture festival coming up too.”

“Less interested in the culture festival, more interested in Halloween. What’s our plan?”

“What do you mean ‘our plan’?”

“Well, you’re the leader! We’re all getting together and doing something fun, right?”

“I… haven’t thought of anything.” Yu says, quietly, and Yosuke stops walking.

“Shit. I forgot you wanted to talk to me about… stress and dealing with things. Sorry.” Yosuke’s tone suddenly becomes a lot less excitable, and he quietens down drastically. “You talk. I’ll listen.”

Yu can already catch on that Yosuke feels  _ terrible _ about pushing everything onto him, and he sighs gently. “It’s fine, honestly. I was actually talking to Chie about how I just… struggle to figure out how to tell people things.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I don’t like people knowing how I feel. Why do you think I’m so calm all the time?”

“I mean when you put it like that, I could guess, uh…” Yosuke pauses. “So you’re calm to pretend you don’t feel anything, so people will like you and be around you so you make friends which are like, surface level at best, and you feel like secretly they hate your guts because they think you’re annoying or too bland or something--” He stops and inhales sharply. “So you keep doing things for people to make them like you, and you feel like if you express too many emotions they’ll just cut you off and leave you behind like you’ve always fe…” As his voice fades out, Yosuke audibly sighs. “Sorry. Talked over you again.”

“No, no, I asked you, you… answered.” Yu thinks for a moment. “I don’t-- I think this is going to take a while and I don’t think I have enough minutes for this on my phone contract.”

“Huh?”

The next thing Yu says makes Yosuke’s heart almost skip a beat. “Come over. Spend the night. Dojima won’t even know-- just come over.”

“You-- you’re sure?”

“Absolutely.”

Yosuke’s already turned on his heel. Not having to spend the night at home with his parents (and Teddie) is going to be  _ great. _ He’s had enough of being yelled at for today. “I’ll be right there, partner!” He doesn’t even hang up, leaving his headphones plugged into his phone and slipping it into his pocket as he breaks out into a proper sprint. He’s more interested in getting to Yu’s than he ever was interested in getting home, and the warm sting as his shoes slam against the road makes him buzz with excitement.

“Do you want me to hang up?” Yu laughs, and he can hear it through his headphones. That wonderful voice just speaking to him as he runs, like it’s all around him. He loves it, and he barely even thinks to reply.

“Only if you want to!” The grin seeps into Yosuke’s voice, yelled out loud enough that his phone microphone can just about pick it up, and he hears Yu fumble about with his phone for a few moments.

“I’ll stay on the line until you get here, then. Sounds like you’re really booking it.” Yu wouldn’t admit it, but he likes the sound-- it makes him realize how excited Yosuke must be to spend time with him, despite how he’d sounded earlier. “If we ever have to chase the killer down, I’m sure you’ll have them in a heartbeat.”

“Of course I’m booking it! I wanna see you, partner!” Yosuke grabs his phone from his pocket, holding it in his hand now. He knows his panting is getting picked up by the microphone, but he doesn’t care. “I still got a bit of a way to go, but I think I can see your house from where I am!”

“Don’t overdo yourself! I can’t just give you a chewing soul and make you feel all better out here!”

“Hey come on, like-- huhh-- hanging out with you isn’t gonna make me feel better  _ immediately? _ ” He’s short of breath, and it’s starting to become obvious. “I’m honestly so-- hah-- glad that you’re inviting me over!”

“Come on Yosuke, stop talking, start breathing again.” Yu’s voice has that calming effect on him, and for a few minutes, he listens to his advice, just trying to catch his breath again. When he finally speaks again, he’s somehow even more excited.

“Close now! Come out front!” Yosuke slips his phone back into his pocket again, and he can hear Yu hang up. Finally, Yosuke lets his headphones slip around his neck, and as soon as Yu’s stood outside his house, Yosuke makes a beeline down the hill towards him. “Incoming!”

When they collide, Yosuke wraps his arms tightly around Yu’s shoulders, and Yu hugs him back just as fiercely, arms around his waist and lifting him slightly off the ground. The bright grin on Yosuke’s face is almost contagious, and Yu can’t help but split into a smile of his own, holding Yosuke close.

“I know it’s only been hours since we last saw each other, but it always feels  _ stupidly _ long, for some reason.” Yosuke practically buries his face in Yu’s shoulder, feeling his headphones shift uncomfortably against his own neck.  _ And I know what that reason is. I think. _

“I get it. Come on, we gotta be quiet, else we’ll wake up Dojima. Come on in.” Yu pulls away from the hug far too soon for Yosuke’s liking, but Yosuke’s right behind him, practically vibrating with excitement. “You look happy, man. Happier than I’ve seen you in a while.”

“Hey, what can I say? I get to hang out with you tonight! And I mean, after getting yelled at by my dad, it’s kinda nice not to have to go home. Teddie’ll be fine, probably. I’ll like… text him later.” Yosuke waves his hand almost dismissively. “Now come on! Now we get to talk like we’re highschool girls at a sleepover!” Yosuke puts on his best impression of an American girl in highschool-- it’s not very good. “Oh my  _ god, _ Yu, so, like, tell me who you like.”

Yosuke then bursts into laughter, to which Yu has to quickly put his hand over his mouth, already muffling his own laughter into his other hand. “Not so loud!” Yu motions with his thumb to Dojima’s room. “He’s  _ here _ tonight, not working. Plus we don’t wanna wake Nanako up either.”

Yosuke can barely hide the flush on his face from Yu’s hand covering his mouth, and he nods quickly, looking at him with wide eyes. He doesn’t wanna get yelled at by  _ Dojima-san.  _ He’s sometimes more terrifying than his own dad, and it’d  _ suck _ if Yu’s uncle hated him too. When Yu removes his hand, it instantly seeks out Yosuke’s shoulder, grabbing his jacket and pulling him along until they’re both in the safety of Yu’s room.

“Alright, get comfortable. You up to let me talk at you for a little while?”

Yosuke doesn’t sit down. He’s wandering around Yu’s room as if committing everything to memory. “Sure, go ahead. I’ll need to do something so I can focus, but--” His eyes land on the TV. “You know, whenever I see your TV, I think about when you first told Chie and I about you getting stuck in it.” Yosuke prods the screen, and it reacts. “It’s  _ tiny _ dude! It’s lucky your head didn’t get stuck in there!” When he turns back, Yu is lounging across the couch in a way Yosuke isn't sure he's ever seen him do so. Something about it looks comfortable. "Okay-- uh, what can I do with my hands while you talk? I left my chain at home since I was working today."

Yu pauses, standing up from the couch and retrieving a bundle of colored paper from his desk and placing it on the table. "Origami cranes?"

"Yes!" Yosuke sits down in front of the table immediately, practically vibrating as he sorts between each of the colored squares of paper. "I like making cranes. They take a lot of careful folds, and they can look like whatever you want them to." He's smiling again, looking up at Yu. "Alright, what's on your mind?"

"I wanted to ask about how you deal with stress. I know we're all… sort of having a bit of an experience with the whole murder case, balancing school work, things like that." Yu sighs as he sits back down. "And I wondered how you deal with it."

"Well, it's kinda weird, y'know, but I always try and think about what someone else would do. Like… okay, I'm stressed, but what would, say… Yukiko do? She'd throw herself into working at the Inn, so she could forget about it. So I work hard at Junes and I forget it for a little while." Yosuke's folded three cranes already. "Doesn't help when my dad yells at me, though. He knows I have problems but he won't let me get tested for anything, and I'd hate to think about what he'd say if I had to take medication for it."

"I've never met him. Is he that bad?"

"Trust me, you're lucky you've never met him. I had… reservations, I guess, about Teddie staying with me,  _ because _ of my parents. I thought maybe they'd  _ say something  _ to him about me, or like… make fun of him like they make fun of me." Yosuke pauses halfway through his next crane. "You probably don't remember, but a while ago, Teddie went looking through my stuff. Private stuff. When he found those, uh-- magazines-- I was pissed, sure, but I guess I was… relieved that he didn't find all of them."

"Wait. He looked through your stuff?"

"Yeah. The damn bear went through the things I hid under my bed. Who knows what he found? I don't want to."

"Hm. So you stop thinking about stress by thinking about how everyone  _ else _ deals with it?"

"Pretty much. Aside from that, it's just waiting for deadlines to hit and rushing work. I don't tend to work on things until the last minute 'cause I never know when somebody's gonna call and ask for help."

"Like me calling you into the TV?"

"Never you. I know we do that after school some days. I'm fine losing an afternoon to spend time with you. It's not really lost time, either-- because I'm enjoying it." Yosuke smiles, and Yu nods.

"So to deal with stress you just… don't think about it?"

"Yeah, that's it. I'm used to failure, and I mean… looking at where my life's going, I'll probably end up taking over my dad's job when he ever retires. I'll just… work in Junes the whole time."

Yu picks up some of the paper and starts making cranes alongside Yosuke. "But that's not what you want, is it?"

"Of course it isn't. I don't wanna be like my dad-- or my mom. I want to be… me. I guess having my Persona, and doing all these things alongside you, it just makes me feel… like I have that chance." Yosuke's eyes seem focused on Yu's hands. "You've really changed my life, dude. I don't think anyone else could have, not like you have."

Yu can't help but flush a little at that. "...thank you. It means a lot to hear that."

There's a lull in the conversation for a few minutes, the two of them folding cranes in a comfortable silence. It sits heavy like a blanket on them, and every so often, they lock eyes for just a moment, before continuing their folding.

"If you ever need to get some stress out, I'm always here for you, okay?" Yosuke says suddenly, and Yu pauses.

"Same goes for you… partner."

Yosuke perks up at that. He doesn't know entirely why, but hearing Yu call him ' _ partner _ ' always energises him. "Anyway! Stress aside, how have you been?"

"Oh-- you know. Spending time with everyone, worrying over the case…"

"We've got Naoto on the case now, though! I'm sure the Detective Prince can… you know, take some of that weight off your shoulders."

"That's true. I'd kill to get a good night's rest without worrying over details. I feel like… we're getting close." Yu looks at Yosuke, who nods.

"I think so too, especially with that letter you got. I don't know who it could be, yet, but I know they've gotta know  _ you. _ "

Yu hums in agreement. "I want this all… done with. I mean, like we've been talking about, stress is  _ hitting. _ "

"Hey, like I said, I'm with you no matter what, partner. Anytime you need to destress, I'm right here for you. We could do anything you wanted."

"I just like spending time with you like this." Yu admits, and Yosuke very nearly screws up his crane. "I just… it feels nice."

"Yeah. I like spending time with you, too. More than anything." Once he finishes his crane, Yosuke stretches his arms above his head-- Yu tries not to notice the tiny amount of midriff that becomes visible for a split second. Entirely unaware of Yu's crisis, Yosuke continues. "Even mundane little things like this feel great."

"Yeah. Something about doing it with a--" Yu's cut off by his phone, and he pulls it from his pocket. "Huh. Naoto's texting me. When did I give him my number…"

"He must've got it off Kanji. Those two are always talking."

"Yeah. I'm just kinda confused about the message he's sent, though. Look at this."

Yu holds his phone out towards Yosuke, who narrows his eyes as he reads.

"Conducting research with Kanji… okay? Does--" Yosuke stops. "Does that say 'men yes no'?"

"It… does. It does say 'men yes no'." Yu thinks for a second, before musing aloud, "Wonder why he's asking that."

Yosuke, however, has a perfect idea as to why. "Damn that Kanji, I thought we promised to keep it  _ secret-- _ goes ahead and blabs to Naoto of course-- and for the Detective Prince to just straight up ask that-- what kind of a detective is he?" Yosuke huffs. "Son of a--"

When he notices Yu staring, he stops. "W… what?"

"Kanji promised to keep  _ what _ secret?" Yu asks, and Yosuke pales.

"I-- uh, n-nothing! Nothing! Don't worry about it!"

"Yosuke,  _ please. _ If you said Kanji was meant to keep a secret, and it has to do with this message from Naoto… can you tell me what's up?"

Yosuke freezes in place. He drops the half-made crane in his hands, instead drumming his fingers on the table and avoiding eye contact with Yu. He knows he can't back out of this one. There's no way he's going back home tonight, especially this late without reason for being out so long, and he doesn't wanna lose his chance to spend the night with Yu-- so he has to come out and say it.

"I told Kanji that…" Yosuke swallows loudly. He's sure Yu can hear his heartbeat, and what he says next comes out mumbled. "...that I like guys."

Yu seems to be piecing things together, yet-- "So why did Naoto text me? Shouldn't he have texted you--?"

"Because--!" Yosuke stands up, and he practically throws himself onto the couch next to Yu, looking at him seriously. "Because I…" He's struggling to get the words past his tongue, as if he's still trying to hold them back, tell himself that he's not-- that he doesn't… "I…" Yosuke sits up, and he buries his face in Yu's shoulder as he hugs him again.  _ Just tell him now. You have to. It's your only chance.  _ His voice is whispered against Yu's neck, and he takes a deep breath, almost certain this will be the last chance he gets to hold Yu this close. "I love you." 

Yu seems to jolt slightly, and Yosuke holds him tighter, trying desperately to savour every last moment he’s going to get-- before Yu’s arms wrap around him, his face buried into Yosuke’s shoulder. They’re both silent for far too long-- Yosuke’s close to tears, unsure of what’s to come next-- before Yu pulls back, looking straight at Yosuke.

_ This is it. This is it. _

Yu pauses, mouth slightly open, as if he's trying to figure out what words he wants to say, what he  _ needs _ to say to let Yosuke know how he feels-- " _ Yosuke… _ " His voice comes out whispered, and one of Yosuke's hands rises to Yu's cheek, holding him gently. Forcing words out of his mouth feels somehow harder than ever, the repressed feelings bearing down on him and trying to keep him silent. What if the whole of Inaba finds out? What would people think--?

Does their opinion really matter? He could have everything he wanted with Yosuke. Why does it matter what a stranger thinks?

" _ I love you too. _ "

The expression on Yosuke's face changes suddenly from fear to sheer ecstatic excitement, and he barely thinks as he pulls Yu into a very sudden-- and clumsy-- kiss. It's over far too quickly, but Yosuke continues to rain down a flurry of kisses, to Yu's cheeks, and his lips, and just  _ anywhere _ he can reach, repeating over and over between each one, " _ I love you. I love you. I love you. _ " It's as if he's proving to himself that this is real. That this is all happening, and that he and Yu are together, and they're in love-- Yosuke can barely think that only a few months ago he'd never questioned his sexuality, or  _ anything. _ That was all from before meeting Yu. Before facing his shadow self. Before he'd ever fallen in love. Infatuation was  _ nothing _ like the feeling he had now.

With all his thoughts rushing about, Yosuke's brain judders to a halt as Yu cups his cheeks, pulling him into a kiss. It's a lot slower, more tender-- more like  _ Yu _ \-- and Yosuke almost loses himself in it, playing gently with Yu's hair as they kiss. It's almost out of a storybook, that tender connection, and Yosuke thinks for a few moments that nothing could ruin it--

There's a knock at Yu's door, and Yosuke pulls away rapidly, eyes wide and terrified. Were they gonna get caught? He doesn't want anyone knowing-- what if they tell his parents? What if they tell  _ everybody? _

Yu, however, seems to have quickly returned to his stoic composure, arms still somewhat around Yosuke's shoulders.

"You alright in there?" Dojima's voice comes from the other side of the door. "I just heard talking and wondered if you were doing okay."

"Just fine, uncle." Yu locks eyes with Yosuke again, pulling him closer. When their lips are almost touching again, he whispers-- " _ He'll leave, don't worry. I've got you, partner. _ "-- and Yosuke relaxes into his touch. When Yu thinks he can hear Dojima leaving, he leans forward just slightly to kiss Yosuke again--

The door opens, and Dojima is standing there, looking at the two with a confused expression. Yu can hear Yosuke's breathing pick up, terrified, and Yu looks up at Dojima, making eye contact with him.

"Uncle Dojima." Yu starts, somehow sterner than Yosuke thinks he's ever heard him. "Please leave my room."

Dojima scratches his neck awkwardly. "Oh. Sorry. Came to check in on you. My bad." Yu raises an eyebrow at him, and he turns away. "I'll… leave you to it. Your, uh… friend… is free to stay."

"Good. Please go back to bed." Yu still sounds forceful, and Dojima steps back into the corridor, letting the door shut behind him. This time, Yu waits until he can hear his footsteps for certain, before he pulls Yosuke into a tight hug.

Yosuke lets out a shaky breath, grip tightening around Yu's shirt as he buries his face in his neck, very almost sobbing. "Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry, I'm-- causing you all these problems…" His voice is weirdly sentimental. "Just thought, y'know, maybe I'd get to fall in love like anyone else but--" Yosuke inhales sharply, now obviously crying into Yu's shoulder. "I'm just afraid-- Dojima's gonna tell my parents, isn't he? Everyone in Inaba's gonna know, and-- and we're gonna lose our friends-- people won't wanna talk to us--"

Yu is quietly shushing Yosuke, rubbing his back comfortingly with one hand, the other gently playing with his hair. "Dojima won't tell anyone. I promise. We're okay."

"B-but still! Why did I have to-- I always wanted to… be romantic publicly. I want people to know I'm loved. I wanna rub it in my bully's faces. And my parents' faces. But-- if I hold your hand, then they'll kick me out. I won't have anywhere to go--" Yosuke breaks down into tears again, and in a show of strength, Yu picks him up-- he strains slightly at the weight-- and carries him over to his bed. He practically tucks Yosuke in before climbing in beside him, holding him tightly.

"You'll always be welcome here. I'm sure any of our friends would let you stay-- but I'd always want you to be here with me." Yu smiles gently, and Yosuke tucks his head under Yu's neck, breathing in how he smells. Comforting. He doesn't say anything more, just holding onto his boyfriend as he comes down from his panic induced tears.

"Sorry…" Yosuke mumbles. "That was… lame of me."

"Hey, your feelings aren't lame. They're part of you."

There's a sniffle from Yosuke. "Heh, coming from you."

"That just makes it more sincere if I'm telling you that!" Yu rolls his eyes playfully, wriggling about slightly to get comfortable. "Hold on. Can you turn out the lights? I'll hold my hand out so you can find your way back to me."

Yosuke nods slightly, and he almost begrudgingly slips out of the too-small bed, dropping his jacket onto the couch as he heads for the light switch. Once he's flicked it, he can just about see Yu looking back at him, and he walks carefully towards him, letting his hand brush against his own, before he follows him down into bed. Yosuke cuddles in, though he faces away from Yu out of a natural response. In return, Yu wraps his arm around Yosuke's torso, holding his chest against Yosuke's back. The two are just breathing for a while, quiet and comfortable, before Yosuke mumbles something out.

"G'night, partner." One of his hands rests over Yu's. "Sleep well. I love you."

"I'll always sleep well when you're with me, partner." Yu responds, and he sighs in content. "Love you."

* * *

Yosuke awakens with a snort, blinking sunlight out of his eyes as he tries to get his bearings. This isn't home. He's almost panicked for half a moment, until he recognises the room that he's in, and he recalls the night. With a glance up at the clock, Yosuke stretches out slightly, feeling something move behind him. He checks his phone-- low battery, and text after text from Teddie wondering where he is-- before he tosses it at the couch, far out of his reach. With a quiet hum, he rolls over and cuddles into Yu's chest. It's Sunday after all. He doesn't have to go anywhere.

And wrapped up in Yu's arms? He absolutely doesn't want to. 


End file.
